The Winds of Chances
by stevie808
Summary: The time has come for Sesshomaru to rule the western land and marry a fitting dog demoness to bear him an heir. What happens when he meets his mother's ward that had been revived from the nether worlds? Will he finally express his true feelings? Or will he deny his second chance and marry someone else for the sake of his family's name?
1. Haunted

Chapter 1: Haunted

**Flashback: **

_The young dog demon prince soared above the sky following the foul scent of iron mixed with the intoxicating scent of flowers. His long white hair flowed with the wind, his eyes hints the color of red, expressing frustration that for once his impeccable speed didn't go as fast as he wanted it to. He spotted a vast field of white camellias and there she was, sitting in a pool of red that contrast perfectly with the with the white flowers among her. _

_He stepped lightly and he held his breath as the foul scent of miasma assaulted his sensitive nose. He studied her for a minute. She looked like she was lost in her own thoughts, her body grew weaker as the miasma consumed her wounded body. She didn't seem to notice his presence until a strong gust of her element caught his scent and when she finally met his eyes, she was almost sure that she had already died for she didn't expect him to be standing there in front of her. The pain throbbing on her side validated the other half of her intuition that there was still a little life left in her and that he was infact standing in front of her. _

"_You…you…came…" she choked out as her now beating heart raced for the first time and her stomach churned of million butterflies fluttering all around as her red eyes feast on the sight of the handsome prince she longed to hold. _

"_I followed Naraku's scent and miasma," was his pathetic excuse. _

"_Oh… you thought I was Naraku…" her eyes fell in sadness and his heart ached for the first time. He couldn't understand that strange feeling he has towards the woman before him. He couldn't explain why he let himself go to her when he knew she was dying. What is she to him? A friend? A foe? Was she so important that his inner self told him to see her one last time? _

"_No, I knew it was you."_

* * *

Sesshomaru looked down to his young charge as she skipped towards him. She smiled her toothy grin as she offered Sesshomaru three freshly picked camellias.

"Lord Sesshomaru," she grinned up at him.

Sesshomaru plucked the flowers from the little girl's hands, she smiled once more when Sesshomaru gave his silent thank you and she skipped back to Jaken. Looking up, he ordered Jaken to prepare for dinner and announced that he will be gone for the night. He then transformed into a ball of light and quickly disappeared before Jaken irritate his nerves with unnecessary questions.

The war with Naraku has finally ended. Along the way, Sesshomaru gained an arm and an impeccable sword forged from his own aura. His own sword. He is stronger than ever, his aristocratic air unchanging, but there's something about him changed over the past few years. He wouldn't admit it out loud but deep inside the death of a certain wind user had created a void inside of him and he's uncertain why after all this time her dying face still haunts him. Maybe because her death marked his first defeat. He tried to revive her, that one time he was willing to use his useless sword, that one time he felt protecting someone, it didn't work. Although he's not sure what ailed him to want to save the woman. If he had succeeded on reviving her… then what?

He rested under an ancient tree with one hand on his knee, letting his guard down while mentally recollecting memories he had of the wind user. She would always ask for his help to set her free from Naraku. An act Sesshomaru originally thought foolish though in the end a part of him wanted to save her from Naraku but it was already too late. He sighed, there he goes again thinking about the past.

Suddenly, the wind changed and he immediately placed his mask on. He knew this scent everywhere. He stood and touched the hilt of his sword.

"My, why so hostile, son?" a sultry voice came from behind him. "It's just me, your mother."

"What do I owe this visit, mother." he had faint memories of her as a child. Though he has an estranged relationship with his mother, he still respected her enough to call her mother.

Sesshomaru's mother now stood in front of him. Her long silver hair collected in two long pigtails, her face mirrored the image of her only son. She stood proud in her noble air, a large moko-moko wrapped around her waist, fingers adorned with jeweled rings, and around her neck was the meido stone entrusted to her by her late husband. Her own name, Matsuhime, befitting a princess on her own right. She was a true image of royalty. She was the queen consort to her late husband and now ruled over the demons of the west. In time, Sesshomaru will take the throne as the rightful heir of his late father's empire.

"I'm glad to see you well, my son." she rolled her eyes at her son, he was still arrogant and distant.

"What is your business here." he stated flatly, surely it was something important that she had come all the way from her palace to see him.

"It is time, Sesshomaru." her face serious. Sesshomaru knew what she was talking about and knew that it was coming, his mother is only a consort to his father and could not rule any longer. He stayed quiet and waited for her.

"As you know many years ago, your father had ended the war between our land and the east by creating a pack with them. Though, you may not remember every detail since you were just born at the time, your father promised that one day you and their first born daughter will be married to seal off the union between the two lands and bear an heir to the new empire."

"Oh! Sesshomaru!" she linked her arms around Sesshomaru's arm. "Please do your mother a favor and honor your father's wishes!"

Sesshomaru stepped away from his mother and pierced her eyes that resembled his own. It was like looking into his own reflection. As the eldest son of the late dog general, it was his duty to protect his family's name. It was an honorable thing to do, specially after the scandal his father left his mother. Sesshomaru respected Matsuhime for ruling his kingdom after what his father had done to her by betraying her with a mortal woman and bearing a son, a half demon that is.

Matsuhime was the only person that could read Sesshomaru's blank face. After all, she birthed him, she smirked to herself already knowing her son's response to her pleads and sensing that soon she will retire as the temporary ruler of the western land.

"The night of the full moon, come to my palace and you shall meet your bride." with that she gathered her demonic powers and transformed to her true self and once again ascended into the heavens back home.

Sesshomaru's mind raced to an image of a certain image of a wind user's face with the mere mention of the word "bride" her eyes glowed fiery red mirroring her own personality of fierce and rebellious. Her black tresses collected neatly in a bun supported by two feathers she used for her magic. Her skin pale and in contrast with her unique wine colored eyes and lips. He shook his thoughts of her then punched a tree in half to release his bottled up frustrations that longed to be released.

* * *

**Author's note: **

Hello readers! This has been brewing in my mind lately, and today I finally set it freee! Kindly please let me know what you think :)

Until next time!


	2. Festive Nights

I would like to thank **Dravin Yasho and secret ninja **for reviewing the first chapter! I would also give thanks to my anonymous reviewer and readers! I'm glad you liked the first chapter and I hope that you'll like this one also. It's always fun to read what you guys think, good or bad please let me know :) Anyways, i'd like to apologize early for this chapter is semi long and boring :( but anyways please review, I really would like to hear what you guys think! Thank you! **  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Festive Nights**

The western palace buzzed with busy servants and workers as they primed for the arrival of their future monarchs from the east. In the main hall, tiny imp demons relentlessly scrub the marbled floors while a few were scattered polishing the windows and chandeliers. The lady of the house sat on her red velvet futon as her careful eyes watched the busy room about. On her feet were a few little demons polishing her ornate sandals.

Lady Matsuhime dismissed the tiny demons pampering her as she stood and headed to her quarters to retire. She ordered a trusted female Inuyoukai who once served as her governess to take over while she's gone. Nodding in dismissal she headed towards her room with tiny demons bowing down to their knees as she walked by. She was born a royalty and therefore was used to the frequent curtsies everyone does when she's around. Although, only a consort to her late husband, she ruled the western lands for almost seven hundred years given that Sesshomaru was not interested in the throne for a period time as he seek for more power and covet his old man's fang, tetsusaiga. The lord from the eastern land, whom her late husband made a pack with, gave Lady Matsuhime the power to rule until Sesshomaru finds the necessary powers he needed until he could take the throne as the rightful ruler together with the lord's daughter. It was certainly no easy work to rule a whole land of demons, especially for a woman whose husband left her with a scandal. When she learned of Sesshomaru acquiring his sword and had immensely increased his power, she knew it was time to pass on the duty.

Lady Matsuhime retired hoping for a good night's rest, for tomorrow her heir would come home ready to meet his bride to be and she looked forward to more relaxing nights as she enjoy herself free from the royal duties that had burdened her for so many years.

* * *

Sesshomaru stood over a cliff overlooking a human village where his imbecile younger half demon brother resides. His followers a few paces back with Rin humming joyously while sitting on the two headed dragon's back and Jaken, the tiny imp servant tripping once again with his own feet. Sesshomaru waited patiently for the others to join before he caught a scent of his brother.

"Sesshomaru." a familiar voice caught the prince's sensitive ears. It was his younger brother Inuyasha and the priestess whom his younger brother married.

"What are you doing here?" he questioned when Sesshomaru failed to properly acknowledge him.

"Inuyasha." the priestess warned.

For Sesshomaru, Inuyasha was their father's downfall that is why he despised him the most. Inuyasha and his mother was the sole reason of the great dog general's miserable death. Sesshomaru had hoped one day to defeat his old man for his own conquest, for eternal power and stature, everyone would know him as the one who defeated the great dog general who lived many years and ruled many demons. But Inuyasha and his mother had taken that away from Sesshomaru.

Although, their relationship has gotten better ever since Sesshomaru acquired his own sword, it still doesn't change the fact that Inuyasha is nothing but a half breed.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Wait for me!" Jaken, the imp demon has finally caught up and immediately stood on guard when he realized Sesshomaru's half brother's presence. "It's you Inuyasha!"

"What do you want Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha growled. Sesshomaru ignored his younger brother's temper and turned his attention to the human priestess next to Inuyasha.

"Rin needs a place to stay." was all he said. The priestess looked as though she couldn't believe what she was hearing. Was Sesshomaru asking her for assistance? Never in a million years would she have thought this to happen.

"What?!" Inuyasha growled. "We're not some kind of orphanage that you can just drop-"

"Inuyasha! Sit boy!" down went the hanyou on the ground. Kagome smiled to the demon lord then turned her attention to the little girl sitting on the back of the dragon demon.

"Rin?" the priestess called.

The little girl walked towards Kagome and then paused next to Sesshomaru.

"Rin stay here." was all the lord demon said and the little girl offered a toothy grin and obediently listened to her beloved protector.

Rin has a hard time trusting humans and ever since Sesshomaru had saved her from her near death experience with the wolf demon tribe, she had considered him a father figure, though often times she had to fend off for herself and look for her own food, Sesshomaru made sure to send Jaken with her as if the imp servant was her own nanny. Jaken, of course hated the fact that Sesshomaru insist on keeping the human girl and that he was left being her nanny.

Sesshomaru nodded his head at the priestess and smirked at his younger brother who was still out from the priestess's subjugations.

"Let's go, Jaken." Sesshomaru gathered his youki with Jaken hanging off his moko- moko and began his journey to the west to meet his future bride.

* * *

The palace of the west glowed in festivities as they celebrated the arrival the monarch's heir and their visitors from the east. Finally the young prince is to wed and soon a royal heir is expected. This was important because the union between the two royals is the mark of the two empire's alliance. The alliance would prove terror to other monarchs from invading east and west.

A sigh of relief washed over the current lady of the house for her duties are about to end. Her son's upcoming nuptial is a sure promise of freedom. She relaxed in her futon as little imp demoness struggle to fan her. Her clothes adorned with silk and gold thread, her expression bored with her elbow propped on the golden arm rest and a thin finger rested on the side of her forehead. Her people gathered outside her palace awaiting for the impending joyous announcement.

The palace door opened indicating the arrival of the awaited monarchs. Lady Matsuhime with her sensitive hearing straightened up, she looked about the room and a woman in black tresses and piercing red eyes entered the room.

"Ah, darling you're just in time. Our visitors have arrived. Come stand by me." Matsuhime smiled and offered a place next to her. The red eyed woman obediently sat next to the lady of the house.

A few moments later, two beautiful inuyoukai entered the giant door. The older demoness was dressed in a red and white kimono with her long wavy silver hair collected in a bun. She had icy blue eyes that matched the light blue crescent moon that adorned her forehead, a sure indication that she was part of a royal family. The younger demoness was a beauty with no comparison, her long shiny silver mane fell down to her feet, she wore silk kimono, her eyes the color of light honey and lips red as the rose, she had the same light blue crescent moon marking on her forehead, she was a true image of perfection and wealth.

Lady Matsuhime stepped forward and welcomed her visitors with a smile.

"Ah, Lady Akane, it is an honor to have you."

"The pleasure is all mines, Lady Matsuhime. Your home is much grandeur from what I heard. Magnificent." the older demoness named Akane bowed her head to the ruler of the west.

"Thank you." Matsuhime acknowledged. She eyed the younger woman behind who she presumed to be the princess Asami that was to marry her son. Matsuhime mentally noted that despite the princess obvious beauty, the dark haired woman that stood behind her was far more beautiful than the appointed dog demoness. But it is what it is, this girl was to marry her son.

"And you must be Princess Asami?" she smiled at the shy demoness behind Akane.

"It's my honor to meet you, your highness." the princess curtsied before her. She was delighted to how Asami was well behaved. "The pleasure is mine. I'd like to invite you to dinner. My son won't be arriving until later tonight, but let us celebrate your arrival."

A large table in the middle of the room already full of different exotic foods and scrumptious sake and while the lady's delegates sat waiting for the royal visitors. They all stood and bowed when the appointed royals entered the room.

"Humble court, I am pleased to introduce to you our royal visitors from the east. Lady Akane and Princess Asami." Matsuhime stood at the end of the table. All the while little imp servants pulling a chair for the lady and the two other nobles to sit.

The feast soon began and the crowd expressed joyous mood as they celebrate the arrival of the monarchs of the east that was to marry their monarch's heir. It has been a while since they feast like this, it was something Matsuhime enjoyed. Towards the end of the evening, the lady had called upon everyone's attention.

"It's not everyday my court is before me like this with such joy, I would like to honor everybody with a performance from my ward."

Everyone in the room shifted their attention behind the silk curtain. The curtains pulled up and behind it stood a beautiful woman with long wavy dark hair, her light skin was an impeccable contrast to the red silk kimono she wore that also matched her unique red colored eyes. On her left hand she held a white and magenta fan made with silk thread and pearls.

Asami watched in awe as the woman stepped gracefully from behind the curtains and began her dance. Asami had never seen anything so beautiful and breath taking at the same time. Tiny gentle whirl winds surrounded the mistress as she continues to enchant everybody with her magic.

Matsuhime stood and applaud when the wind sorceress finished. A large smile plastered on her face as she motioned for the wind user to come and stand by her.

"I am pleased to introduce to you, my daughter, Kagura of the wind."

* * *

**Please Review!**


	3. Worse Fantasy

**Chapter 3: Worse Fantasy**

A light gust of wind blew across the room as the wind user finished her dance. She stood with a satisfied smirk as she absorbed everyone's applause and compliments towards her talent, grace and beauty. Her eyes bore towards her mother figure who was smiling with pride. It was an obvious truth that Matsuhime was not her mother, she was the head of the house, an Inuyoukai. Kagura was a wind demon. But Matsuhime was all she could remember, she had woken up one day and found herself in the care of the dog general's wife. In fact, she had no knowledge of who she was until the lady had explained to her and that she was to stay with her as her daughter from then on.

The festivities of the night had ended. The lady of the house had requested Kagura to accompany the visitors until Sesshomaru arrives, seeing that the princess herself had taken quite the liking to Kagura. Matsuhime announced her retirement and called upon her servants to take Asami to her room.

"That was impeccable!" the young dog demoness oozed as soon as she was alone with Kagura. She seemed to be a lot more talkative ever since her guardian left. Asami removed her moko-moko and settled in the bed.

"Thanks," Kagura bowed.

Asami frowned. " You have such great powers and talent! If I had talent such as yours, I am sure to win over Sesshomaru's love."

Kagura settled on a chair overlooking the western kingdom, she had no idea what to say to the young heiress.

"I've never met Sesshomaru, but my mother had spoken of him while I grew up." Asami brushed her long mane while looking at Kagura's figure through her mirror. "She told me, he was going to make me his wife. I'm nervous, Kagura. What should I do?"

"I am sure you will do fine as his wife,"

"It's not that, I want him to love me." Asami spoke with a hopeless shine in her eyes. "I love him, I know it."

"But you have never met him." Kagura resisted the urge to roll her eyes from the young demoness. How can once proclaim such feelings if one never met the person? It was a foolish idea but it was her job to please the visitor so she must act opposite to how she feels.

"You must tell me what's he like, Kagura! I must know!" Asami stood and settled next to the red eyed woman.

Kagura sighed. "I wouldn't know, I've never met Sesshomaru either."

"Isn't he your brother?"

"No he is not."

Asami clapped her hands together as she gathered a small light in her hands. " Look here,"

Kagura squinted into the small light and there she saw a handsome dog demon. He stood wearing his battle armour, a long moko-moko on his right shoulder, and his expression was blank yet his eyes foretold his power and strength as the son of the late dog general.

Kagura's mind wracked unfamiliar visions and a strange feeling of nostalgia washed over her as she feed her mentality with the image of the lord. She had no idea where it was coming from but she had a faint feeling that she knew the lord from somewhere.

"You see," Asami's voice interrupted Kagura's train of thoughts. "He is my love."

Kagura nodded. "I am sure he will love you as well, Lady Asami."

"You must teach me your talents!"

Kagura shook her head. "I think you will do just fine without it."

Sesshomaru stepped inside the castle with Jaken following from behind. He stepped around demon servants as he followed the trail of scent that lead to his mother. His sensitive nose caught the scent of the heir from the east emanating from a room that he had passed by on the way. He caught a familiar scent mixed with the heiress's scent but immediately dismissed the idea. He had no reason to think about Kagura at a time like this. He had lost her long ago, and had proven that she didn't die in vain. For he had won the war against the man who took her life. His new task now is to take his throne and rule as the rightful heir of his father's empire. What's lost is lost and it is time to move on.

"Ah, Sesshomaru you have arrived." a calm sultry voice greeted him. "You are late. I'm afraid your bride is already resting."

Sesshomaru kept a blank face trying to mask his annoyance. He was about to leave but his mother made sure he doesn't just yet by blocking his way and standing in front of him using her demonic speed.

"What is the rush my son?" she held her chin high smirking at her son knowing that he was already annoyed. "And why are you in such ugly mood? You are getting married, I assure you, your bride is worthy of you."

"This Sesshomaru does not care. I simply want to get through all these unnecessary festivities."

"Unnecessary?" Matsuhime raised a fine brow. "Tell me son, are you capable of love?"

Sesshomaru was not sure where this conversation with his mother is heading but there was a throbbing perturbing from his head. He was to marry a woman he's never met, he doesn't even know her name, how can he love her? Not that Sesshomaru was ever prone to such foolish feelings anyways. But his mother's question truly was a bothersome. "This Sesshomaru would never succumb to such emotions you call love mother."

Matsuhime smirked at her son. Despite his power he still had plenty things to learn. It was fortunate indeed that she was still around to teach him. "Go rest, tomorrow you shall meet her."

Sesshomaru dismissed himself and walked outside for a much needed fresh air. Why does he keep catching Kagura's scent? That same crisp smell of wind that seduce his sense of smell whenever she comes around. Sesshomaru masked his annoyance by staring blankly in the dark, he was annoyed because he can't get rid his thoughts about Kagura. What was she to him? She was long gone in this world, yet her memories stayed with him as if she was still there. The demon lord sighed as he once more contemplate about his true feelings about the deceased wind user.

* * *

The next day began with more festivities. Kagura was awoken by Matsuhime's servants calling upon her to get ready for the day's festivities. Her mother figure had insisted these servants upon her to cater to her every minute of the day, but Kagura's unchanging fiery and independent personality refused to have servants supply her every needs. For she is the free wind and does not need servants.

"Alright, alright, I heard you." Kagura rolled her eyes at the tiny demon that had interrupted her sleep. The servants worked their way up to fix Kagura's tangled hair but only to be swept away by her annoyed winds. "How many times do I have to tell you damned servants don't touch me!"

"Darling, why so heated on such a beautiful morning?" Matsuhime chuckled upon entering her ward's room.

Kagura sighed and began to fix up her hair using her own winds. "Those servants of yours are really troublesome."

Matsuhime smirked at the young wind demoness. Not a lot of demon could speak to Matsuhime in such terms and live to tell about it. She adored Kagura's spunk and sarcastic ways that reminded her of herself.

"They were just doing what they're asked," Matsuhime held up a pair of new kimono. "Wear this for today's celebrations. It'll match your eyes."

Kagura removed her old kimono and Matsuhime helped her with her new ones.

"Ah, just like when I first saw you." Matsuhime held Kagura's face while both of them looked at their reflections from the mirror. "For final touch…"

Kagura watched her mother figure place a pair of jade earrings on her pointed ears.

"Shouldn't you be doing this to the princess instead of me?"

Matsuhime blinked then closed her eyes. "Darling, Asami has her own servants and you don't want one."

Kagura rolled her eyes then smiled. "Hmph. Why bother making me look good? I'm not the one marrying your son."

"Spiteful brat you are! Is that how you thank your mother?" she gave her daughter a light kiss on her forehead. "Come, my son has arrived."

* * *

"Little demon! Where is Sesshomaru?" Matsuhime addressed Sesshomaru's faithful follower.

"It's Jaken, my lady and I'm afraid I haven't seen Lord Sesshomaru since last night!" the tiny imp demon bowed in front of Matsuhime.

"He is late again!" Matsuhime leaned back on her chair.

"Oh! I must apologize on behalf of my lord! He has been-"

"Stop yapping it's irritating." Matsuhime dismissed the imp demon. A bored look on her face.

"Mother." a stern voice came from behind Jaken.

"Ah, good. You're here." a light smirk graced upon the lady's lips as she for see the events that was bound to happen.

* * *

"Kagura, has Sesshomaru arrived?" Asami paced back and forth.

Kagura flicked her fan open masking her amusement. The princess had been nervous all morning asking if Sesshomaru had arrived almost every minute. "What if he doesn't like me?"

Right then, a servant announced that it was time for them to meet Sesshomaru.

"Make sure to give him proper acknowledgement, Asami." Akane warned her ward.

"It'll be alright." Kagura told the nervous princess. An image of the lord's face from Asami's ball of light flashed through Kagura's mind and she could not help but feel anxious herself. Though, she could not pin point the reason why she felt a sudden wave of anxiety and why his face flashed in her mind. She clutched her fan as they walked towards the main hall where Sesshomaru and Matsuhime are waiting.

00000

Sesshomaru stood next to his mother waiting for his future bride. As soon as this unknown woman step inside the room, his whole life will change. He can't help but feel like a puppet as he allowed himself to accept such responsibilities for the sake of his late father's kingdom and to right his father's leaving his mother for a mortal human. His sensitive nose caught a strong crisp scent once again and he cursed himself for thinking about _her._ Why must he think of her at a time like this? A moment later two dog demoness stepped in the main hall and his eyes shifted to the younger demoness who he assumed to be his bride then as if his own eyes played tricks on him, he saw a figure of the same woman who had been plaguing his mind as of late, and his nose slightly flared as the same crisp wind smell invaded his sense of smell. Why is he imagining things? Her face emblazoned in his eyes, the face with the same smug look, those eyes that burned red like her personality, she was a true image of beauty and for once he didn't deny it. His eyes turned into a tunnel vision as it focused on his fantasy.

"It's you!" Sesshomaru's caught Jaken's croak. He clutched his fist tightly as he prayed that Jaken's next words won't bring his imagination to life. "Kagura!"

* * *

_I'd like to give my thanks to people who took time to read and review, and for those who favorite/follow :) It's really fun to read what you guys think! so please review it's what makes me write more! haha I'm review thirsty... get it? review thirsty? ha ok lame joke but until next time!_


	4. Maddening Truth

**Chapter 4: Maddening Truth**

Different emotions boiled inside the demon prince and for the first time in his life, he's not sure how to approach the predicament laid upon him. The woman that weighed down his mentality for years had returned and was standing right in front of him. He fought the urge to leave as everything changed into an endless confusing blurred lines but her face stayed focus and clear in his eyes.

His mind shifted back to reality when he felt his mother's gentle hand on his arm. Her faint voice calling him back from his fantasy and perplexed state of being. He noticed the girl whom his mother introduced to be his future partner. She stood with a child like presence as she smiled shyly to him.

"It is my honor to finally meet you, Sesshomaru-sama," she bowed nervously.

He acknowledged her respect by slightly nodding his head. His mind drifting once more to the woman that stood behind his princess. Her sweet familiar scent assaulted his nose and he titled his head away from her to avoid the pleasing scent.

"Kagura," the lady of the house called and Sesshomaru froze from his spot when he met the woman's piercing red eyes with his cold amber eyes. The woman smiled and walked towards them and stood by his mother.

The feast flashed through Sesshomaru's eyes as his thoughts kept drifting to the woman sitting beside his mother across of him. He studied her carefully and he noted that almost nothing had changed. She still held that charismatic aura and the sarcastic tone every now and then. Though one thing has changed and that was her memory of him. She doesn't seem to remember who he was or that they knew each other. His eyes drifted on the meido stone around his mother's neck. He puzzled that she must've brought Kagura back to life using the stone that had once brought Rin back from the dead. The reason behind his mother bringing Kagura back was still a mystery and he wonders if confronting her about it would arise unnecessary and unwanted questions.

"Sesshomaru-sama, would you like me to pour you sake?" Asami offered with a shy smile. Sesshomaru let her pour him a cup. Matsuhime noticed Sesshomaru's sudden interest in the beverage and inwardly smirk for she knew the reason behind his indifference.

Kagura watched the handsome prince drink his fourth cup of sake. His eyes caught hers and her face hot all of a sudden. The first time she had seen him, a swarm of strange nostalgic feeling washed over her and she wasn't sure why she felt the strange emotion towards the prince when it was the first time she had seen him. There was also the feeling of guilt when she admitted to herself that the prince was really handsome. She watched as Asami drool over the prince as she service him with another sake, a wave of jealousy washed over Kagura then she excused herself from the table.

"Is everything alright?" Matsuhime voiced her concern in a slight whisper.

"I just need some fresh air, and besides all these wedding talks is getting to me, I'm just not fitting in."

Matsuhime nodded in understanding and watched her son grimace as Kagura left the room.

Kagura caught her breath as soon as she found herself outside of the palace. She felt like a fool running away for something that probably don't mean a thing to anyone in the room. She felt foolish for feeling jealous and succumbing to such irrational behavior. After all, no one else knew how she felt with the sight of Asami and Sesshomaru together.

"Damn, what the hell was that about?" she let her element calm her flustered nerves. She reached for her flying feather but felt a strong grip on her wrist.

"Wind sorceress, Kagura."

Her eyes caught a burning amber orb that shone brightly in contrast of the night sky. It was Sesshomaru's eyes she was looking into, and it was Sesshomaru's strong grip on her trembling wrist. She tried to keep her cool by ignoring her strange feelings towards the man. She flicked her fan open to hide her face. "I don't think we've met properly, Sesshomaru-sama."

Sesshomaru smirked at the familiar woman before him. Her sardonic tirades were unchanging and she was still the same.

"Ridiculous," he scoffed.

Kagura raised her brows at the ice prince. He was hard to read and his reason for following her outside was a mystery as well.

"What are you doing here, Kagura?"

Kagura stepped back and studied the prince, it was strange that he spoke as if he knew her and it doesn't help that she felt as though she knew him as well. She looked the opposite way towards the ocean. "Your mother had taken me in."

His face was blank for he knew that much. "I figured that much, wind sorceress,"

She smirked. "Look, I have no memories of who I am and it would seem like you knew me from before, but my past is something I don't like to speak about for I know nothing of it."

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and he tried to recollect his last memories of her. She was fragile the last time he had seen her yet her eyes projected an image of happiness for the first time. She even welcomed death with a smile on her face. Now she stood before him with a second chance in life and a second chance with everything she could've had before. She is free.

"Fine." he muttered before turning away.

"Wait, Sesshomaru!" she called sounding a little hesitant. He stopped in his tracks waiting for her without turning around. "I have this strange feeling… that we knew each other before…"

This time he turned to face her and stepped two steps towards her. Kagura's confident stance faltered as soon as she realized he was really close to her face. "Well I was just…I just was wondering… if my return… is… is it a good thing?"

He reached for her face and let himself caress her milky skin and inhale her sweet crisp wind scent. His mind spun and his inner demon screamed and begged to give in to the pleasure of kissing the wind sorceress. Before he could give in he caught a familiar scent and he pulled away. "You got what you wanted. You're free now."

"Ah, good, you're both here." Matsuhime's sultry voice interrupted the air.

Kagura blushed furiously as her mind wracked images of what could've happened if Matsuhime didn't come in. She watched as Sesshomaru walked past his mother without any acknowledgement and disappeared behind the doors.

* * *

Matsuhime let the cold sheets calm her tired body as she sit on her bed ready to retire. It has been a long night of feasting and planning of the upcoming nuptials. The royal kin of the east had proved to be a royal pain in the ass with their extravagant requests and lavish needs. They wanted a wedding to remember and it was a painful task specially since her son paid no interest on such " unnecessary festivities"

She held the meido stone entrusted to her by her late husband. The meido stone gave Matsuhime the power to control the world of the living dead, she could bring the dead back to life with a flick of a finger and with that made her a strong demoness and a rather fashionable competent demoness. The stone also gave the dog mistress the power to contact the dead which was becoming rather useful.

"Your son is still a hard nut to crack," she muttered under her voice. A thick silence filled the air just before the lady grunted in dismay. "Tashio, you damned dog! I know you can hear me."

Just then a familiar voice filled the lady's head and she smirked for she knew this certain deceased being hated to be disturbed from his resting place. _"A trait from his mother I presume," _

Matsuhime scoffed. "That is better than his love of humans coming from your side."

_"Hime, there is nothing wrong with that, that little trait of his had saved his ass many times in battles,"_

"I guess I can agree with that," Matsuhime sighed. "Although, your previous comment about that hard headed son of yours about falling in love…I don't think that's ever bound to happen,"

_"Matsuhime, are you blind? Our son had fallen in love with the wind sorceress. This act alone had triggered tenseiga to be forged into a sword." _

"Yes, I know. Kagura is a beautiful woman indeed, a seductress, and far more beautiful than that air head Asami girl you had signed my poor son with but he hasn't shown any interest, he still agreed to marry Asami after meeting Kagura." Matsuhime pouted.

The voice chucked. _"You and I both know Sesshomaru as a stubborn kid. He would never admit out loud his feelings let alone proclaim love promises in one night. Have faith in him,"_

"Let's just hope. I would hate to be part of that eastern clan." Matsuhime sighed.

* * *

Sesshomaru stood on an edge of a cliff overlooking his mother's palace and star sheathed sky. There were no clouds and so the starlight sky highlighted the demon lord's shiny hair that flowed endlessly with the wind. The wind felt relaxing once more as it's mistress had returned to life.

Ah, the wind mistress. She really was a beauty to behold, with her wavy black hair and wine colored eyes. Something about the way she moved too, graceful and seductive. It was something Sesshomaru kept playing in his mind. She was born an ally to his sworn enemy and died with nothing but a tiny sip of the freedom she sought and now she was given a second chance. Never in a million years would he have thought of feeling as foolish as he does now that he had let a woman plague his mind the way the wind sorceress have. He could neither hide nor run away from truth, for the truth is inevitable and the truth burned deep scars within his soul that he could not lie to himself any longer and loosing his second chance would be a torture even he couldn't survive. It was a ridiculous thought, and it bothered him to no end and everything seems to make no sense at all but there is one thing he is certain and for the first time, he admitted to himself that he is in love with Kagura the Wind sorceress.

* * *

**Author's note:** Well there you go, chapter 4. I hope you guys liked it! And i'm sorry this post was a little later than usual. Classes started this week and I'm already stressed out with all these nursing stuff T.T but I really do enjoy writing this fanfiction so I will try stick it out I will finish this! haha I would like to thank my awesome reviewers:** iMiniRedCupCake, devi no kaze **and of course the anonymous readers/reviewers that I can't thank personally because idk who you are -_- but yes thank you sooo much! :D Oh and my story followers! I would also like to thank, **Ultranostalgia**,she is helping me with this, and I would also like to take the time to "advertise" her fiction **Get-lucky,** please check it out!THANKS AGAIN YOU GUYS PLEASE REVIEW AND UNTIL NEXT TIME!


	5. Allegiance with the Struggle

**Chapter 5: Allegiance with the Struggle **

A large tree had fallen from it's glory after a certain dog demon prince released the seething frustration that built inside his senses. He let the poison from his claws drip to his nails as he watch yet another tree fall from its once peaceful setting. He hunched feeling a little better. "Damn that woman!" he cursed under his breath "To think that this Sesshomaru had succumbed to such foolish emotions! Damn that witch!"

His vain attempts of banishing his foreign feelings towards the wind witch fed the anger and frustration that brewed inside his mind. How can she affect him so? The son of the great dog demon! After all she was just an incarnation, an incarnation of his enemy nonetheless! He thought about his father and how his dilemma nearly resembled his. The great dog general had fallen in love with a mortal and left his wife and heir. It left his mother in such pain and burden to rule the kingdom on her own with such a bad name. It took her centuries to right his father's wrong doings and now history is working it's way back to the present and Sesshomaru finds himself in a predicament in choosing between the woman he had feelings for and his duty as the heir to the western lands and throwing away everything his mother worked hard mind is torn between two direction and for the first time Sesshomaru felt vulnerable. His mind race to Kagura, the only woman he felt strong feelings for, the one woman he truly cared about, the only woman who he'd actually spend the rest of eternity with. The woman that had single handed destroyed his pride by making him admit that he's in love with her but yet he loved this woman and there's no one else in the world could ever make Sesshomaru feel the way he does with the wind witch. How can one thing feel so wrong yet so right at the same time? Sighing in defeat he marched his way back to the castle ready to face his real destiny and turning away from everything he felt was right.

* * *

Kagura watched her own reflection from a small kagami that was given to her by Matsuhime. It was a small silver mirror with the family crest carved intricately on the back. Her mother figure had given her a family heirloom, a roof to live in, and also her life back. She couldn't understand why the lady had given her so many privileges and riches though she respected her and loved her like her own mother. She had no memories of her real mother, sometimes she wonders if she even had one. Her mind would try and drift on her past life she don't remember but it was futile; she don't know anything and probably only Sesshomaru knew about it. He must know something. The way he had acted earlier that evening proved that he knew her from her previous life.

Although she is not sure if it is a good idea to try and rummage through the past, after all Matsuhime probably had good reasons to why she chose to erase her memories. Sesshomaru had said something that made Kagura think, he said that she got what she wanted and that she is free. Maybe some things is best kept unsaid. Though prying back to her old life and getting information from Sesshomaru is a good excuse to talk to him. And maybe that's a chance she's willing to take

"Darling," A calm sultry voice interrupted her chain of thoughts. "May I come in?"

Kagura watched Matsuhime's figure appear from behind the door through the small mirror in her hands. "Come in,"

Matsuhime offered a smile before settling next to her ward. "How are you, child?"

"Same old, same old."

"Spiteful brat, have you not respect for your mother?" she teased reaching for a silver comb on top of Kagura's dresser. "Let your hair down and tell me about your day,"

Kagura rolled her eyes at her mother's antics, she loved to pretend to be hurt whenever Kagura paid no "respect" to her like most people do, but deep down she knew Matsuhime liked it for it was refreshing and it's not everyday anyone has dared talk to her on such level. "Well I met your son,"

"Ah yes, I saw that. How was it? Did he treat you nicely?" Matsuhime stopped combing Kagura's hair. "Oh that damned fool! Don't worry I shall reprimand him on such actions,"

Kagura shook her head. "No. He was nice, I mean a little indifferent but nice,"

Matsuhime began to comb her hair once more, her hands were soft and gentle against Kagura's scalp. "Well, you seem bothered by something,"

"I think he knows me,"

"And so what if he does?"

"Nothing. I guess it just bothers me that he knows about my past life and I don't,"

Matsuhime smirked. "Well then why don't you ask him about it?"

Kagura gasped. "So he does know me?"

"Child, if you wish to know, ask Sesshomaru, only he can answer that," Matsuhime chuckled.

"I'm scared Asami will get all jealous if I even try and talk to Sesshomaru,"

Matsuhime finished braiding Kagura's hair and she held out a red silk ribbon to hold up the braid. "Well… Asami thinks you two are siblings… so don't even worry about that girl,"

Kagura reached for her fan. "I have a feeling that despite you bringing them here to marry off your son, I have a feeling you don't really like her,"

Matsuhime fought the urge to crack a smile but instead whacked Kagura's shoulder as a mother would when disciplining her child. "Such appalling words! How could you say that?"

"Well don't you?" she challenged. "If you do, you'll be in her room doing this to her instead you're here,"

Matsuhime flicked her long silver hair "Like I said, that brat has her own servants. And there's nothing wrong with coming here instead of being there, you're my daughter."

Kagura shook her head. "With all do respect okaasan, she too is your daughter, she is to marry your son and therefore have more right to be your daughter, not me. And your colorful use of pet names for Asami such as "brat" or "that girl" is yet another proof of your hidden indifference for the poor girl,"

Matsuhime didn't fight the smile that had stained her red lips. She adored the woman before her and she truly is the daughter she's never had. Kagura is perfect. She kissed her ward's forehead and wished her goodnight.

"So am I right?" Kagura raised a fine brow.

"Let's keep it a secret shall we?" and with that the lady left the room.

* * *

Matsuhime noticed Sesshomaru walking towards her as soon as she left Kagura's room. His face was the usual cold and distant façade. She smirked noticing that he was headed towards Kagura's room.

"Sesshomaru, what are you doing here?"

"I wish to speak to you, mother." his voice was hard and he looked at her straight in the eye.

"Very well,"

Sesshomaru turned away from her leading her outside of the palace. He stopped underneath a sakura tree and without turning he began. "I wish to know why you brought the wind witch back to life."

The lady's eyes widen for she didn't expect Sesshomaru's question. "Do not lie to me mother,"

Matsuhime touched the meido stone around her neck and looked at her son before sighing wistfully. She is smart enough not to lie to Sesshomaru but telling him the truth now could possibly ruin everything she had planned.

_"Just tell him, Matsuhime. Tell him because you knew that he loved her."_ A familiar voice filled the lady's mind.

_"I don't think he's ready. He hasn't shown any interest in Kagura! I can't let my son marry that Asami girl!"_ she argued within her head.

_"Sesshomaru has feelings for the wind witch. But it's up to him if he chose to be with Kagura or not,"_

Matsuhime sighed. "Kagura of the wind is a very interesting woman indeed. I adore her,"

Sesshomaru turned to look at his mother, his face was serious. "The wind witch is a reincarnation of a half demon named Naraku. What makes her so interesting, mother? She is of an evil nature, she manipulates other demons for her sake and freedom. So tell me why?"

"I was thinking you'd tell me why, son?" Matsuhime smirked. "It would seem like I'm not the only one who adore the wind witch. If I am not mistaken…"

Sesshomaru was silent. He was surprised at how much his mother knew about his feelings for the wind witch, but not that he would ever admit it out loud and in front of his mother nonetheless.

"I brought her back to life because I knew you_ love_ her," Matsuhime's eyes were hard and her brave face didn't falter when Sesshomaru's eyed bled red of anger. "Stop lying to yourself Sesshomaru! There's nothing wrong with falling in love with a woman,"

Sesshomaru's eyes returned to normal as he listened to his mother. "Your father left me because he didn't love me. He loved that mortal woman. I am just looking out for you. As your mother I want the best for you, I don't want you to make the same mistakes he did,"

"Do you honestly think that I would make the same mistake as father?" he scoffed his pride was at it's stake. " I, Sesshomaru would never succumb to such feelings mother,"

"Stop denying it, Sesshomaru." Matsuhime stepped in front of her son. "The woman I searched for in the netherworlds indeed have feelings for you as well, and with a flick of my finger I can restore her memories back, go to her my son. Don't let her go."

Sesshomaru's mind spun in two different directions. His mother's words was proof that Kagura felt the same way about him. He wasn't sure whether to feel happy or angry.

"This Sesshomaru had made up his mind. Tomorrow I shall make Asami my wife and correct father's mistakes." and with that he turned away and vanished behind the trees.

* * *

The young princess of the east stood on a platform overlooking a small pond that twinkled in the moonlight sky. She watch the small water lilies that float about with a small smile forever plastered on her face as she recollect the faint memory of her first time meeting her fiance. He turned out to be everything she dreamed about, before he only existed in her imagination when her mother would tell her stories of the man that would take her as his wife. He was strong, handsome and charismatic. Everything about him was perfect, from the way he kept a calm and demure quality yet he is very strong and noble.

Sesshomaru is the man for her and it will only be a matter of time until he ask her to be his wife and together they will rule both their lands. She smiled at the thought of giving him an heir he will be proud of. She is the perfect woman for Sesshomaru.

"Asami," her guardian, Akane called interrupting her little fantasy about the prince. "It is getting cold, child. Come inside."

Asami shook her head. "I'm fine. I'll come in in a minute."

"What's on your mind?" Akane stood next to the princess untangling the little knot that had managed to come about in the princess perfect hair.

"Oba-chan, I think I'm in love." Asami proclaimed, no fear or shame in her eyes.

"Ah, Sesshomaru is a handsome young lad indeed." Akane sighed. "But remember what your father said, child."

Asami frowned turning away from her aunt. "Sesshomaru and I will be married, I don't see why I shouldn't fall in love with my husband, it's absurd."

"But should he fall in love with you?" Akane's voice was a whisper but hard. "This marriage is to bind our two lands together, your father would become more powerful once both lands are his and Sesshomaru and his pretentious mother, Matsuhime are gone."

Asami looked away, she hated politics and could not understand her father's true intentions.

"Falling in love with him would just be a hindrance to our success."

"I don't understand. Why can't just father keep his words and let me and Sesshomaru rule, why must he be so greedy and hungry for power?"

"I'm afraid you're too young to understand, but this feud between our family and the west is long rooted from when Sesshomaru's father was alive. The pack he made is patched up with lies and deceit after he had died from his miserable death after falling in love with a mortal and giving our family a bad name."

"That was many years ago Oba-chan!" Asami cried. "Lady Matsuhime gave her best to restore the land and respectfully gained back the trust of her people over time."

"What Sesshomaru's father did was unforgivable and a shame to the dog demon pack. Your father will never forgive him and he swore to get revenge for giving our family a bad name. And you, my child is the key. You will do what I say and kill Sesshomaru once you are married to him,"

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW!


	6. Desires Over Duties

**Chapter 6: Desires Over Duties.**

Matsuhime dismissed every single one of her servants that had been helping her to retire. She wanted to talk to her late husband about Sesshomaru for things weren't going as planned. She wanted nothing more but happiness for Sesshomaru and his decision of marrying Asami of the east would just cause him an eternity of misery. Her purpose of bringing Kagura back was to save Sesshomaru and their kingdom from it's disgrace. Matsuhime knew of Sesshomaru and Kagura's relationship. It may not have been obvious to the others but the woman had great influence on Sesshomaru's heart. Not only her death caused tenseiga to react so that it can be forged into a fighting sword but also his heart sparked of something foreign and something Matsuhime thought to never occur to her son, and that is love. Matsuhime knew of his true feelings, and it's rare for demons to fall in love. It was certainly something no one would have ever thought, specially for someone like Sesshomaru.

"He is just too stubborn to admit it and his stubbornness would cost him his downfall," Matsuhime cried.

_"It would seem that you are rather taken with this side of our son, Hime."_ a deep voice filled the lady's head.

"It is rather interesting. I never would have thought Sesshomaru to feel such foolish feelings."

_"You make it sound like it's such a bad thing," _

"I wouldn't know. I've never fallen in love." a glint of sadness shone in the lady's eyes. The last statement was a lie she would carry for as long as she lived. The truth was Matsuhime loved the late dog general. She loved him with all her being and provided him an heir and yet he betrayed her and left her for a mortal woman. In all honesty, Matsuhime feels bad for the princess of the east, for it would seem like she has the ugly end of the stick and Sesshomaru would never feel the same for her, for he love Kagura and Kagura only. Matsuhime is a great demon but she is also a mother, and not completely heartless. It is her aim to keep history from repeating itself by bringing Sesshomaru and Kagura together.

"Please, let us not dwell in the past, Hime. What is your plan now?"

"I obviously want the best for my son, and Kagura is the woman for him and the only way to end this fuss is to have Sesshomaru admit his true feelings and choose Kagura over Asami,"

_"Bring the girl's memories back, only she can show him the way back to her, if he truly loves her." _

* * *

"Sesshomaru sama!" the imp demon, Jaken scrambled behind Sesshomaru. "What are you doing milord?!"

Sesshomaru's ear rang, his irritation increasing by the minute. To his demise, Jaken had caught up with him. He wanted a moment's silence but it would seem like that's a luxury he won't get in this house full of nuisance. A tiny servant appeared from behind the door and handed Sesshomaru a pair of brand new silk kimono.

_Perfect timing._ "Jaken! Take Ah-un and bring these to Rin," he threw the pair to Jaken and walked off trying to avoid the noisy imp.

Just then he sensed Asami's presence and he stopped to meet her.

"Good evening, Sesshomaru-sama." she blushed as she greeted her fiance. He has yet to say a word to her and she is anxious to get to know him. She inwardly frowned when Sesshomaru acknowledged her once again with just a nod before walking off.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" she muster up her strength and called after Sesshomaru. " Please, don't leave. I wish to know you,"

"You shouldn't be wandering off like this without a chaperone," with that Sesshomaru walked off then vanished behind the door.

Asami sighed and let a single tear roll down her flawless cheek. She's about to marry Sesshomaru, the man she had dreamed of for so long. He's so close yet he's so far and distant, why is he so cold to her? His fiance? She sighed and followed after Sesshomaru.

* * *

Kagura stared at her own reflection from the clear water of the small pond below her. A golden fish shot up catching a small insect. Kagura's mind was swimming with a million thoughts about her past she can't remember. Is it even worth remembering? The only way to remember was through her mother figure, Matsuhime and Sesshomaru who seemed to know her very well. She sighed, Sesshomaru had plagued her mind ever since their little encounter outside the palace. She was almost sure that he was about to kiss her if only they weren't interrupted. She felt a warm blush across her cheeks as she recollect the vivid memory of the night before. Just then a familiar reflection appeared beside her and it was none other than Sesshomaru himself.

She jumped out of shock but quickly recovered and flick her fan open. "It is you, Sesshomaru." she felt her heart race as soon as her eyes met his, it was the strangest thing and yet she loved seeing him.

"What brings you out here, Sesshomaru?" she asked after a moment of silence. Sesshomaru walked past her and settled on to a wooden seat next to the water's edge. He motioned for her to sit and she obediently followed.

"You're not really one to talk, are you, Sesshomaru?" she sighed.

His eyes dimmed and he looked at her through his lashes. "Do you wish to remember your past Kagura?"

She gasped it was as if he read her mind. "Really I'm not sure,"

He leaned down to meet her ruby orbs. He never really noticed how long Kagura's eyelashes were up until now. His hand found it's way to the base of her chin and he caressed her smooth cheeks with his other hand. He sensed the warm blood that flowed through her veins in a form of the blush that teased her skin. She felt her heart beat frantically as his face was only a few inches away from her, she could feel his warm breath that contrast the cold night.

"Not even me?"

Her mind came to a crashing halt and his words were the last thing she heard before her blood came rushing to her head when she felt his warm lips against hers. Her mind spun of confusion and desire as he deepened the kiss, finally she let her mentality go and wound her arms around the demon lord.

"No this is wrong!" she pushed him back. His eyes glinted red as she refused his advances towards her. "As much as I'd like that, Sesshomaru," she was breathless. "I have such gratitude and respect towards your mother, and whatever it is we had in our past is gone…whatever it is… and doing this is against her wishes. She wants you to marry Asami,"

He watched her leave and he cursed himself for being foolish. He felt his mind wanting to follow before her but his feet wouldn't budge. He lost her once and it put him through hell, and now she is back, and he felt what's it like to be with her, to finally taste her. He found his mind torn between his duties and desires once again.

Unbeknownst to the Sesshomaru, Asami stood behind a tree. She felt a strong churn in her stomach as she witness her only love kiss a woman she trusted. A strong feeling of rage burned inside the princess' mind as her inner demon awaken, her eyes bled red then she left vowing that both Sesshomaru and Kagura will pay for betraying her.

* * *

**Author's note:** Sorry this is so short! but I needed to end this way. Next chapter next week i'm hoping!

Thanks for all who reviewed! you guys are the reason why I write, I love reading what you guys think :) good or bad there's always room for improvement so let me know. **Please review. **

A hui hou kakou!


	7. Choices

**Chapter 7: Choices **

The imp demon servant reigned the two headed dragon as he reached the human village where his master, Sesshomaru entrusted his ward more than a week ago. It was broad daylight and Jaken's presence had caused many humans to scatter about running for their lives afraid of the two headed dragon. He mentally cursed the task he was asked to do specially since it involved serving the human girl his beloved master had insist on keeping.

The commotion of the terrified humans had clearly been brought upon Inuyasha's strong senses and he arrived in no time. His clawed hand was resting on top of his sword ready to strike just in case Jaken tried something funny. The priestess that was behind Inuyasha stepped down from his back and walked carefully between Inuyasha and the two headed demons.

"Jaken?" she called.

"I came for young Rin," Jaken waved his two headed staff to the priestess.

"She is at Kaede's house. If you like, you can come with us and we'll take you-"

"No! Baka woman! I didn't come here to see her! Lord Sesshomaru just wanted me to give this to her!" Jaken croaked then suddenly fell from the two headed dragon when Inuyasha's fist hit him straight on his head leaving a large sized bump.

"Inuyasha!" the priestess warned. "Don't be so hard on the little guy!"

"I am not little!" Jaken protested.

"Keh! Where is that Sesshomaru anyways?" Inuyasha scoffed picking up the imp from his collar.

"Lord Sesshomaru has royal duties he has to attend to! Something a half demon like you wouldn't understand!"

Inuyasha gave him another bump on his head. "I don't care what kind of shit that Sesshomaru does, that little ward of his is just too much of a burden."

"Inuyasha! Sit boy!" Kagome placed both her hand on her waist. "How can you say that? Rin can stay as long as she has to!"

"Keh!" Inuyasha stood from his crater and sulked.

"Say, Jaken, when do you think Sesshomaru will be back?" Kagome said softly to the imp demon. "Rin has become really lonely. I think she misses Sesshomaru that is all,"

"He may not return for a while," Jaken jumped back to the dragon's back. "He is getting married."

"Married?!" Inuyasha and Kagome said in unison. "To who?"

"A princess of course!" And with that Jaken flown off returning back to the west.

"I don't know. The words Sesshomaru and marriage in the same sentence doesn't sound correct."

The priestess shook her head. "Same as Inuyasha and marriage, now look at you!"

The half demon blushed. "Keh! Well it's not the same. I'll bet he's forced to do it!"

"I mean, I don't think he's that cold. He kept Rin all this time! And she's a human,"

"Honestly, I don't really care what that Sesshomaru does,"

"If you say so," Kagome giggled.

* * *

Kagura watched the fading sun sink lower from the marbled balcony of her room. She let her thoughts wander from the events that had occurred earlier with Sesshomaru. There were some strange feelings involved and it confused her to no end. Were they lovers before? Why does the mere sight of Sesshomaru sends little butterflies fluttering around her stomach and he kissed her! His face showed no emotions at all but when his lips made it's way to her own she felt a warm feeling within her soul, like it was meant to be. Of course, it isn't, specially since he belongs to Asami.

"Kagura?" Matsuhime called from inside her room. "May I come in?"

Kagura sighed. "Yes, I'm out here."

"Is everything alright?"

Kagura was silent, she contemplated whether to tell her mother figure about the incident with Sesshomaru. A part of her says that it's probably the right thing to do and she didn't want to taint the honest bond they had, but the greater part of her didn't want to confess because it would mean that she would have to be honest all the way meaning she would have to confess that she have developed feelings for her son and that she might have to leave for doing so.

"Kagura?"

"Well there's something I think you should know." She clutched her fan as she walked towards the edge of the balcony. "And I'm not exactly sure how to put it…"

"Well darling, I'm all ears."

"Well," she paused. "I… I… I kissed Sesshomaru…" she cursed herself for sounding childish and her knees felt weak as she tried to avoid Matsuhime's eyes. She blushed furiously then she flicked her fan open trying to hide her face.

"Kagura," Matsuhime's voice was soft.

"Look I'm sorry! But _he_ kissed _me_!" Kagura paced around while patting the palm of her hands with her fan. "But it's still bad because I liked it, and I don't know why I kissed him back!"

Kagura met eyes with her mother figure who was just staring her in disbelief. She knew that she had to apologize and confessing to her about the incident was the easy part, and the look on Matsuhime was unreadable and Kagura wasn't sure if she could ever forgive herself for disrespecting the woman who gave her life back.

"I am really…really sorry, Okaasan…" Kagura bowed.

Matsuhime's lips turned into a thin smirk she had never seen Kagura paid so much respect and homage at her it was almost out of character.

"My, my Kagura, I can never get used to you…groveling." Matsuhime took Kagura's hands. "Stand up child,"

Kagura raised a thin brow. "You're not mad?"

"Darling of course not!" Matsuhime laughed flicking her long hair behind her. "I'm actually glad he's finally done it! My what a relief! Did you hear that, Tashio! Our son kissed a woman!"

Kagura blinked. " Now you just lost me, what are you talking about?"

Matsuhime touched the pearls of her meido stone, then she placed her thin fingers across Kagura's forehead. Kagura felt an energy flowed through her head from Matsuhime's fingers and then she saw a flash of a demon whom she remembered to be Naraku and a short demon girl whom she spent a lot of time with and she recalled to her sister Kanna. Her mind was filled with strange memories and one by one she remembered everything from her past life, including her final moments with Sesshomaru when he came to see her before she died.

"I…Sesshomaru…" a single tear rolled down Kagura's cheeks. "I remember now,"

Matsuhime clapped her hands. "Perfect, darling now go to Sesshomaru, I want you to save my son. You are the only one that can lead him back to you,"

" I…I don't understand… don't you want Asami to?"

"This supposed marriage between my son and her is just for tradition, my husband did it to make peace with the east,"

Kagura flicked her fan open. "Shouldn't you of all people honor that pack?"

"That was a mistake Inu no Tashio did, he never should've made a pack with the eastern clan. They plan to over throw Sesshomaru as soon as my son marries Asami."

Kagura scoffed. "Well I don't know about that, Sesshomaru is strong,"

Matsuhime shook her head. "Not if his own allies turn against him, he may be strong but Sesshomaru is no God."

"I still don't understand, why couldn't they over throw you now if that's what their plan all along,"

"They want an heir of good caliber, something Sesshomaru will provide," Matsuhime touched Kagura's cheeks. "Kagura you belong to my son, to Sesshomaru, go to him… help him,"

"I don't supposed that's the only reason why you brought me back," Kagura's voice was back to it's original sarcastic form. "After all, I thought it was because of your unconditional love for me, your daughter."

Matsuhime shook her head. "Spiteful child! You have done nothing but taunt my poor nerves! Such disrespect!" she smiled. "Now go!"

Kagura nodded and gave her mother figure a bone crushing hug. "Thank you for everything." her voice was sincere.

Matsuhime kissed Kagura's forehead. "I adore you child, you remind me too much of myself. Enough, I'll never get used to you groveling at me like that,"

* * *

Asami threw herself on the large bed mentally picturing Kagura and Sesshomaru together. Kagura was a woman she trusted and confided in with her feelings about Sesshomaru and yet she betrayed her by kissing him. Kagura knew Asami's struggles and worries that Sesshomaru won't fall for her and yet she seduces him to betray her! How dare she? Anger seethed throughout her soul as she swore to hate Kagura for as long as she lived. If there's one thing Asami couldn't handle that was betrayal. Now she is determined to really make Sesshomaru fall for her so she can gloat in Kagura's face that she had won and beat her at her own game of betrayal. Never in her life did she feel such hatred towards someone, nor never would she have thought to hate someone she once called a friend.

Afterwards, a tiny imp demon announced for Sesshomaru's presence and she quickly sat up and fix her hair, she motioned for the servant to go ahead and let him in. She felt her heart beat race as she realized that this would be the first time that Sesshomaru had requested a time with her. After remembering the incident at the garden earlier, her stomach churned and she wasn't sure if this visit was a good thing, what if he break off the marriage and Kagura won before the game even started? She clutched her dress as she watch Sesshomaru's form immerge from the giant door.

"Good evening, Sesshomaru-sama," she bowed.

He didn't say a word but his eyes watched as she slowly rise from her curtsy. "Tomorrow will be the day of our wedding, get ready before sunset, I shall see to it that my mother make an arrangement for the ceremony."

Asami blinked. Did he just proposed? Was that even a proposal? It was then she began to wonder if her feelings will ever be returned. Even though they haven't had the chance to talk, it was obvious to her that Sesshomaru is forced to do this and there was no way he could ever feel the same. All because of that Kagura woman! It's her fault, she stole her chance to make Sesshomaru fall in love with her by bewitching him with her winds. She watched as Sesshomaru leaves without another word to her. She felt a strong pressure coming from her chest and a big lump on her throat. All she wanted was Sesshomaru to give her a chance but after seeing him kiss Kagura and the way he looks at her, there is no way Sesshomaru would ever feel that way about her, even if she was his fiance.

* * *

The young dog demon prince stepped on a soft grass just outside the palace trying to calm himself. He had just proposed to Asami and tomorrow he shall fulfill the duties he was meant to do in honor of his father. His mind drifted to Kagura, the woman whom he had to say goodbye to after proposing to the princess. It took all of his strength to let go of his second chance instead of holding on to it with both of his hands. He lost her once, and maybe he can handle losing her once again, atleast this time he knows that she is alive and free. She can finally have all the things she ever wanted. It's a good thing his mother had decided to erase her memories of him, and now that she has no memories of him it's easier to forget about his established feelings. It was foolish of him to fall in love from the very beginning, he knew it would only cause him trouble, but this love thing was inevitable and it hit him hard and this angered Sesshomaru that for once in his life, he felt helpless and no sword or power can help erase the woman in his mind.

"Yo!" he caught a familiar sarcastic tone. He turned around and it was the wind sorceress standing behind him with a familiar smirk upon her red lips.

He decided not to speak, afraid he might slip off and say something he'd regret. Instead, he watched her eyes glow behind her bangs. She took a couple step forward and instinctively he placed a hand on the hilt of his sword.

She stopped her tracks noticing Sesshomaru's actions. "Calm down, Sesshomaru! I am not here to fight, that bastard is dead, I have no reason to cause you trouble,"

"What do I owe this visit, Kagura?" he did not fail to notice her reference about Naraku.

Her eyes glowed a familiar light and with a light gust of wind he found himself caught in the pleasurable act of having the wind witch reaching up to him claiming his cold lips to her warm ones. Her arms wound around his neck and he let himself hold her by pulling her against him and closing his eyes upon contact. Her breath was sweet like honey and her lips was soft like velvet. She hung on to him for as long as she could and he felt her sigh against his lips.

"Sesshomaru," she breathed. "I love you,"

The past two minutes had been a blur for Sesshomaru, starting from Kagura's lips on his to her sudden proclamation of love made him _weak_ on his knees.

"I remember everything now. Naraku, Inuyasha… Kanna… you… I remember you…" he noted the light blush across her cheeks. She was so beautiful. He couldn't find the words to say so he let her speak. "I know how you feel, Sesshomaru… and you don't have to say it… just come with me… I've returned for you!"

* * *

**Author's note: **

_I don't own Inuyasha :(_

Sorry i'm way overdue! :( I've had 5 mid terms the past two weeks and I just had to deal with it first before finishing this chapter! So i'm sorry for the delay!

_I'd like to thank all of my readers and reviewers! Thank you so much :) _

Oh and sorry it's long with a cliffie lol

"WHAT WOULD SESSHOMARU SAY?" Find out on the next chapter! :D

Please review! Good or bad I'd like to hear it... like always, there's always room for improvement.

A hui hou kakou!


	8. Against the Winds: Part 1

**Chapter 8: Against the Winds: Part 1 **

Kagura stood alone with Sesshomaru, and Sesshomaru was staring quietly at her slowly digesting her words. He was in a great state of shock; he knows he had to say something. He already asked Asami to marry him, but his feelings for Kagura is reigning victory over his duties as Inu no Taisho's son.

Kagura smirked at the prince's expense. It was just like old times when she'd come to ask him for help, there were times when she knew he contemplate on helping her out, but his pride won't let him do it. It just how Sesshomaru is, and she knew him all to well to walk away now and lose the second chance that was laid upon her. She stepped a short step back and flicked her fan open, the prince followed her every move

"Tell me…Sesshomaru… how do you feel about me?" her eyes on the full moon.

Sesshomaru's throat was dry and his hand bruised from the strong grip of his own hands. He cursed himself for feeling all out of words.

"And so your memories had returned," he found his voice.

"Damn fool, are you going to answer me or what?" her temper rising.

Sesshomaru regained his composure, he closed his eyes and flicked his long hair back.

"Tell me, wind witch, did my mother send you?"

Kagura sighed. "Are you kidding me?"

He shrugged. "I only wish to know if you speak of truth."

"Truth?" she rolled her eyes. "You wanna know the truth, Sesshomaru?"

He only stared at her, waiting for her answer. He knew he snapped her temper and even he had no idea what was about to come. The woman curse like a man and with her memories back he knew she was back to her old self one hundred percent. He didn't mind though, he missed Kagura and only toying with her now.

"The truth is… I don't even know what I was thinking falling in love with _you_! You pompous son of a bitch! You are an arrogant, incandescent piece of crap! Here, I return from the dead and I pour out my feelings and you're asking me if I speak the truth?! Well go stuff your-"

His lips captured hers in a swift movement. Her eyes shot open as she tried to process what just happened. Finally, she let him hold her and felt him smirk against her lips. His lips were warm and wet and she enjoyed the feeling in her stomach as he worked her mouth. The feeling stopped and she opened her eyes and revealed Sesshomaru's face. His eyes glowed in amusement and his lips thinned into a triumphant smirk.

"What the fuck was that for?" she pushed him away, blushing.

Sesshomaru held his posture and flicked his long hair once again. "Woman, I don't know how else to satisfy your big mouth."

She blushed intensely. "If only you stopped with your damned riddles, Sesshomaru, I can promise you, you will not hear a thing!"

"Well in that case let me show you, how this Sesshomaru really feels." she watched him gather his youki around them and he pulled her closer with his moko moko. She held on tightly as they transformed into a ball of light that moved almost instantly to Matsuhime's palace. Their feet landed on the marbled floor of Kagura's balcony and she raised her eyes to him. He gathered her into his arms once again and genuinely smiled for the first time.

"Be with me, wind witch." he whispered and the hair on the back of her neck stood.

She scoffed. "Stop playing games with me, Sesshomaru. Why the sudden change of mind?"

He rolled his eyes. "I am not. Up until now I haven't confessed about anything, nor did I refuse your…advances,"

Kagura flushed furiously.

"What's the matter, wind witch?" he smirked. He placed a hand on her chin and his face was a few inches away from her. "Cat got your tongue?"

"Why you-"

He chuckled lowly. "Lighten up wind witch,"

"You still haven't answered my question, Sesshomaru. Stop playing games."

His lips lightly brushed hers and he moved to her forehead then to her earlobes. "Why must you insist on proper wording of feelings, Kagura. I told you, I'd show you."

Without wasting another minute, Sesshomaru swept Kagura off her feet and placed her on the large bed in her room. His lips found her once again and she wound her arms around his neck. She watched him remove his armor then he shed down to his hakama. She felt his strong hand untie her bun. He watched wavy tresses fell on her shoulders. His eyes never left hers as she slowly remove her own clothing.

"Beautiful," he whispered.

She flushed once more but thanked kami-sama that the darkness of the room embraced her usual light complexion. She had not thought of something like this were to happen, finally she has the prince in her arms, holding her, touching her, praising her, admiring her. It all seemed surreal and she's yet to hear his true feelings, even though they were about to share the same bed she wanted to hear it from him before anything else. Sesshomaru traced her features starting from her nose and then to her mouth, she took his hand and gently kissed his finger.

"Sesshomaru," she voiced. "I've longed to hold you, but before I give myself to you, I need to hear your feelings. I have been under Naraku's control for so long, and then death consumed my short freedom. Your mother gave me a second chance to everything I lost. Now I'm free, and I'm giving myself to you."

Sesshomaru kissed her forehead. "But I need to hear it…"

"If this Sesshomaru loves you?"

Kagura looked up to his eyes and nodded.

Sesshomaru took her hand and kissed it. "Do you really need to be told, I am here because you have captured my heart and soul wind witch,"

She smiled. She knew that was the most she's gonna get out of Sesshomaru but she trusted him. "In that case, be with me…"

His desire had been hard and almost painful to him. Sesshomaru had fallen in love with a woman. A woman like Kagura nonetheless! But he wouldn't have it any other way, he was satisfied to have her in his arms, right now nothing else mattered but the woman before him. Never would he have thought to succumb to such foolish business and now it was urging him almost mercilessly. He kissed her once again, and then laid her on the bed. They made love throughout the night expressing the suppressed feelings that had been fighting to come out ever since their first meeting, completely forgetting about the whole world but theirs.

_To be continued..._

* * *

** Author's note: **

_I don't own Inuyasha. _

Hello guys! Sorry I have to make it this way... not detailed and all, this fic is only rated T and I have to stick to that, well i tried to hopefully I don't get in trouble hehe

also, this is short there's a part 2 to this chapter.

thanks to all that read and review :) you guys are the best and my inspiration to write, so please let me know what you guys think, i wanna know what you guys think, there's always room for improvement!

**Please review :D**

A hui hou kakou!


	9. Against the Winds: Part 2

**Chapter 9: Against the Winds: Part 2**

The castle hummed with life as it welcomed the morning sun emanating from beyond the mountains. Castle guards run patrol around the corridors as the servants began their routine. Today was somewhat special, the servants were ordered to scrub the marbled floors and change the red draperies into gold and silver, in the kitchen, the cooks were asked to prepare the most scrumptious feast. The royal visitors of the east had run the whole palace while the real sovereign was fast asleep, although they were sure that the Queen wouldn't mind, after all, all these task were done to prepare for the royal nuptial the prince had agreed upon just a few hours beforehand.

While everyone was already running stressed for the upcoming celebration, in the far west tower of the castle is where the prince and his lover lay tangled in each other's arms. Kagura rested her head on the pillow next to his, listening to the sound of his even breathing, and light murmurs. He appeared radiant to her, his fair hair spilled on his pillow and the light crescent moon emblazoned on his forehead perfectly contrast against his pale skin. She saw his lips twitch and his eyes slowly opened revealing a pair of fluid golden eyes staring right into her eyes. She smiled and whispered her feelings and he gathered her in his strong arms. For the first time in her life, Kagura felt safe and free. She felt liberated from the chains that had held her from happiness for so long. It almost felt like a dream, but his warm skin against her skin and the cool breath on her ear proved her wrong. This was all reality.

He promised to severe ties with Asami, as much as he hated to sink low and repent, he'd do it for Kagura. Kagura though, felt a little uneasy nervous with Sesshomaru's upcoming revelations, she wasn't sure how Asami would react, specially since Asami confided Kagura about her love for the prince. Does that make her a home wrecker? Not that Sesshomaru considered Asami home to begin with, her evil side gloated but the woman side in her disagreed, Asami was her friend and this act of betrayal bothered her.

"What's on your mind wind witch?" he studied her.

"You are still bound to her, Sesshomaru,"

"This Sesshomaru will do anything to make it right," he placed a light kiss on her forehead.

She scoffed lightly pulling away from his embrace then she gathered her clothing. He frowned when he realized she was cutting their morning short. "You must leave now,"

He got up immediately and got dressed himself then he gathered his sword and turned to her. "I'll come back for you," he promised and with that he disappeared from her room.

Kagura felt her element about the room. The selfish act of taking Sesshomaru from Asami was reigning victory over feeling remorse for doing so. She scoffed at the thought that it must be because of Naraku and his evil nature. _I guess that bastard have good use to me after al_l. She let a light smirk grace her lips when she let herself be engulfed by the memories of the night with Sesshomaru.

* * *

The tiny imp demon named Jaken spent half of the dawn pacing around looking for his master. The whole palace was busy about and it doesn't help his demise. Inuyasha and Kagome had tracked him down and found him on the outskirts of the western kingdom the night before only to inform him that Rin, his master's young ward had fallen ill. Jaken was worried but not because the young human was sick but because of what his master would do to him once he learn of it. Although, he considered running away for his life but decided against it, he knew if something were to happen to Rin and he didn't inform Sesshomaru he would definitely have to pay with his life.

"Jaken!" the imp demon's skin broke out into hives when he realized that his master was behind him. He immediately turned around and bowed to his master.

"Forgive me Lord Sesshomaru! But I have come to inform you that young Rin has fallen ill! Inuyasha and the priestess came to see me last night to tell me the news!"

Without another word, Sesshomaru stepped around his faithful servant on his way to see his ward. He decided to postpone his task to see Asami, after all the wedding couldn't continue on without him being present. He knew Kagura would understand.

"Oh! Lord Sesshomaru what about the wedding? Are you going to cancel it?"

"Stay behind and let my mother know." and with that, Sesshomaru transformed into a ball of light headed to Rin's direction.

* * *

When the lady of the house finally awaken from her slumber, she was immediately assaulted by the noise of her servants running about. Even though her chamber is layered with walls and thick draperies, she did not fail to hear the commotion outside with her demonic ears. She called upon her servants to help her get dressed, while doing so she asked one of her servants what was going on outside, the imp demon explained to her that they were ordered to prepare for Sesshomaru's wedding for the night coming.

"Sesshomaru's wedding?" the lady chimed. When she didn't hear of Kagura returning to talk to her after she sent him to talk to Sesshomaru, Matsuhime assumed everything had fallen into place hence the reason why she had acquired such a peaceful slumber. Now worry stricken the lady of the west when she realized Kagura had failed to get Sesshomaru to admit his true feelings to her. And the fact that the servants were already preparing for a wedding added to it.

"My lady, Lady Asami wishes to speak to you," a trusted inu servant announced.

The lady of the house dismissed the tiny demons that had been helping her with her long hair and kimono and motioned for the inu servant to let Asami in. She was anxious to find out what's going on.

"Mother," Asami smiled to her. "I am sorry to disturb you at this hour, and that only now I come to you."

Matsuhime's lips thinned as she did not fail to notice Asami's name for her. "You called me mother?"

Asami smiled then she reached for Matsuhime's hands. "Yes, okaasan, Sesshomaru asked me to marry him last night. He insisted that we marry today!"

Just then, Matsuhime caught Kagura's scent behind her doors. The woman revealed herself with a strange look on her face. She dropped her fan and met Matsuhime's eyes. Asami noticed Kagura by the door and immediately she smirked for she knew that she beat Kagura at her own game. Asami remembered a few nights ago when she discovered the prince and Kagura sharing a kiss by the pond. She swore to hate Kagura and make her pay by all means, but she didn't expect to win almost instantly.

"Kagura! It's you!" She grabbed Kagura's hands and her eyes glinted of triumph. "Sesshomaru loves me! He asked me to marry me! Tonight!"

Kagura reached down to her fan then opened it to hide her face. "I… see…"

"Kagura, I want you to dance for us, for me and my Sesshomaru."

"As you wish," Kagura bowed her head and then looked Matsuhime in the eye. She pushed back the tears that was welling up in her eyes. She didn't want Asami to see anything.

As soon as Asami left, Matsuhime gathered Kagura in a tight embrace.

"Sesshomaru is a fool," she whispered into her daughter's ear.

"He's a bastard." Kagura's voice was filled in anger, even Matsuhime was caught in a surprise. "That lying bastard!"

"Tell me child, what has happened."

"That son of yours used me!"

Matsuhime felt Kagura's element about the room. "I'm afraid I don't know what your talking about,"

"I gave myself to him. He told me he was going to break it off with Asami this morning when he left…"

Matsuhime immediately felt for Kagura. It pained her to see Kagura in such despair, she hated seeing her fiery persona out of place all because of her son had broken her heart.

"I didn't even know he asked to marry Asami." Kagura clutched her fan hard. "I am sorry okaasan, but I have to get away."

* * *

**Please review**


End file.
